


То, что он хочет

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, toplock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок Холмс всегда получает то, что хочет, а то, что он хочет − Джон Ватсон.





	То, что он хочет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What He Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905551) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 



Шерлоку Холмсу никто и никогда не был нужен.

Нет, не так. Шерлоку Холмсу никто и никогда не был нужен, кроме как с профессиональной точки зрения. Ему нужны клиенты. Он терпит Лестрейда. Он неохотно признаёт, что время от времени ему нужен Майкрофт. Но ему никто и никогда не был нужен с социальной, сентиментальной точки зрения. Абсолютно неожиданным и непонятным образом ему нужен Джон Ватсон. Джон ему нужен так, как тонущему человеку − воздух.

***

Шерлок Холмс никого и никогда не хотел.

Никогда. Ни девушек, которые бегали за ним в школе, «интеллект − это новая сексуальность». Он не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего. Ни молодых людей, а позже − мужчин, которые время от времени делили с ним постель во время стерильных, свободных от проявлений чувств, встреч. Но он хочет Джона. Он это чувствовал с самого начала. С того момента, как бывший солдат вошёл в лабораторию Св. Барта. Он увидел скрытую за психосоматической хромотой уверенную походку, а в глубине голубых глаз − тлеющее пламя тяги к опасности. Вниз по позвоночнику пробежал электрический импульс от _возможностей_.

***

Шерлок Холмс всегда получает то, что хочет.

Почти всегда. С юных лет он учился манипулировать другими детьми и взрослыми, чтобы получить то, что хотел. Он умел льстить и лгать лучше, чем большинство. Даже лучше Майкрофта. Его старший брат был умнее, но Шерлок был мягче. Самый большой кусок пирога? Самая выгодная цена на пузырёк с морфием? Секретная информация от идиотов в Скотланд-Ярде? Проще простого.

И всё же этот приз остался вне досягаемости. С Джоном так просто не получилось. Джон был «да, конечно, нам будут нужны две спальни» и «я не его дружок». С Джоном его манипуляции не работали. Шерлок тщательно взвесил свои шансы, потому что именно так работал его мозг, логичный и упорядоченный, который сказал ему, что Джон может сбежать. Он нашёл этот риск недопустимым. Поэтому Шерлок решил подождать. Продолжая хотеть.

Это сводило с ума.

Работа с Джоном стала лучше. Противовес к его раздражительности, голос разума перед лицом его недостатков. Он был тем, кто всегда получал всплеск адреналина от преследований, и тем, кто разделял с ним радость от успеха. Это было хорошо, это было лучше, чем хорошо, и, возможно, этого было достаточно.

Жизнь с Джоном стала лучше. Иногда утром, когда Джон выходил из ванной в своём халате, влажный и чистый после душа, с мокрыми волосами, улыбаясь широко и искренне, с обещанием нового дня и нового расследования, Шерлоку требовались усилия, чтобы не сорваться. Чтобы не обнять лицо Джона и не слизать каплю воды с кончика его носа. Чтобы не притянуть Джона к себе и не почувствовать от чистой кожи аромат мыла. Чтобы не почувствовать мягкое, но сильное тело Джона напротив собственного. Шерлок думал об этом, симулируя работу с помощью микроскопа, в то время, как Джон сидел в своём кресле с кружкой кофе и газетой.

***

Шерлок Холмс всегда получает то, что хочет.

Всегда.

Солнце только начинает подниматься, и в комнате царит полумрак. Шерлок вот уже полчаса не спит. Он лежит неподвижно и наблюдает. Наблюдает за тем, как Джон спит. Тот лежит на животе, устроив голову на одном предплечье. Дыхание его ровное и глубокое, и Шерлок следит за тем, как поднимется и опускается его спина. Это действует гипнотически.

Луч солнечного света скользит по шраму, блестящему, сморщенному и красивому. Джон не считает, что шрам − красивый, так как тот напоминает ему о его смертности и неудаче. Для Шерлока же шрам − символ его силы, преданности и храбрости. Он целовал этот шрам вчера вечером. Скользил языком по плоти, будто пытаясь попробовать на вкус давно ушедшую боль, изучить её, взять часть её на себя.

***

Вчера они блестяще решили сложное дело, получив от общественности похвалу. А потом, дома, на Бейкер-стрит, продолжая ощущать в крови адреналин, они пили вино, смеясь над невежественностью властей и ошибками вора, и споря о том, как Джон назовёт это расследование в блоге.

− «Дело великолепного детектива»? − предложил Шерлок.

− Очень забавно. Я думал его назвать «Дело о пакетике с лавандой».

Шерлок не хотел этого. Он действительно не хотел, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Сила, тянувшая его к потенциальной катастрофе, не могла быть остановлена. Момент казался правильным, даже неизбежным. Поэтому он наклонился и поцеловал Джона, когда они стояли перед камином.

Джон напрягся, а затем расслабился от его прикосновений. Он не отстранился и не закричал. Он поцеловал его в ответ. Он поцеловал его в ответ. Он поцеловал его в ответ, и губы Джона были тёплыми и мягкими, на вкус как вино. Они были на вкус как вино, а поцелуй ощущался именно таким, как Шерлок и ожидал. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы этот момент продлился, понимая, что это невозможно. Спустя какое-то время Джон отстранился, и Шерлок приготовился к упрёкам.

Вместо этого в синих глазах было выражение, которое он не мог прочитать, и ни один из них ничего не говорил. Тишина повисла между ними как пропасть, которая становилась всё шире, и Шерлок поспешил нарушить её словами, чтобы вытащить Джона из неё.

− Джон, я... я знаю, что это было неожиданно. Я должен был спросить. Я должен был тебе сказать. Всё в порядке? Я − идиот...

− Да.

− Да, что?

− Да, в основном всё хорошо.

Почувствовав, как Джон сжал его руку, Шерлок попытался справиться с собой, чтобы перестать дрожать.

− О, Джон.

− Я хотел бы попробовать это снова, − взгляд Джона был ласковым.

Джон тут же оказался в его руках, и это было похоже на падение или взлёт, или на то и другое вместе. Они целовались перед камином, с черепом на полке, который был тихим свидетелем. Джон приоткрыл рот, чтобы впустить язык Шерлока, и выдохнул, ответив на невысказанный вопрос. Больше?

Руки Шерлока заскользили по спине Джона, чувствуя твёрдые мышцы под джемпером, пока не остановились в волосах Джона. Качая как в колыбели лицо Джона, он исследовал его губами, желая ощутить вкус каждой его части. Когда он прижался с мягким поцелуем к плоти чуть ниже уха Джона, он почувствовал, как руки того вытащили рубашку из его брюк, а потом заскользили под ней, лаская обнажённую кожу и вызывая мурашки.

− Шерлок, − выдохнул Джон в его шею, и Шерлок потянул его на себя. Толкаясь бёдрами, он почувствовал, как его член начал твердеть. Застонав, он снова нашёл рот Джона, наклонившись, поскольку тот встал на цыпочки.

Тело Джона излучало тепло, или, возможно, это был огонь камина. Было слишком жарко и было слишком много слоёв одежды между ними. Схватившись за джемпер и рубашку, он снял их через голову Джона, а потом бросил на пол. Джон не сопротивлялся.

Отстранившись, Шерлок сделал шаг назад и заскользил взглядом по телу соседа по квартире. Стоя в джинсах в мерцающем свете от камина, заставляющего золотые волосы на его груди блестеть, Джон выглядел великолепно, сексуально и совершенно неотразимо. _Мой Джон_. Потянувшись к нему, Шерлок прикоснулся пальцем к нижней губе Джона, а затем проследил линию челюсти. Потом перешёл к плечу, к груди, а затем сделал паузу, чтобы обвести затвердевший сосок. Когда Джон резко выдохнул, Шерлок поднял голову, чтобы удостовериться, что тот всё ещё на борту, а потом продолжил следить за тем, как его палец медленно путешествует по животу Джона по дорожке волос, скрывающихся за поясом джинсов. Скользнув пальцем под них, он потянул Джона на себя, пока они не оказались достаточно близко для того, чтобы почувствовать дыхание друг друга.

− Всё в порядке, Джон?

− Нет. Нет, не в порядке, − ответил Джон, покачав головой.

− О! − Шерлок убрал руку.

Джон озорно улыбнулся. − Не в порядке, потому что ты всё ещё в рубашке. − Джон начал расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки с мучительной неспешностью. Когда они все оказались расстёгнуты, он по очереди разобрался с манжетами. Сняв с него рубашку, он присоединил её к мятому и забытому на полу джемперу. В унисон они потянулись друг к другу, и Шерлок обнял Джона. Они стояли так в течение бесконечного момента, наслаждаясь сокровенным ощущением кожи напротив кожи. Он мог почувствовать удары сердца Джона и собственный пульс в ушах, когда прижался губами к макушке Джона.

− Ты знал?

− Да, я знал, но не был готов. Должен был разобраться кое с чем в своей голове.

− Разобрался?

− В основном. Достаточно, так или иначе. Достаточно для этого.

Мягкое, влажное ощущение от взволнованных поцелуев вдоль его ключицы заставило Шерлока задохнуться, когда он закрыл глаза и растворился в прикосновениях Джона.

Оказавшись в постели Шерлока в нижнем белье, они понимали, что сейчас собираются только обнимать, целовать и изучать друг друга, привыкая к новому уровню их отношений. Для того, чтобы попробовать и посмотреть, получится ли у них. У них всё получилось, а потом Шерлок заснул. Он спал, как не спал годы. Тело Джона находилось рядом, и это ощущение как бальзам успокоило его разом. Он не встал, чтобы мерить шагами гостиную или играть на скрипке, он не уставился на потолок и он ни на чём не зациклился. Он просто спал.

***

Шерлок наблюдает за тем, как Джон дышит, и на его губах играет улыбка. Солнце взошло, и его лучи падают на веснушчатые плечи Джона. Шерлоку хочется поцеловать веснушки и спрятать лицо у него на шее, вдыхая утренний мускусный запах. Его собственное дыхание учащается, и он, поменяв позу, скользит рукой под одеяло, чтобы обхватить рукой твёрдый член. Прямо сейчас ему хватит того, чтобы гладить себя, наблюдая за тем, как Джон спит. Он лениво скользит вверх и вниз по хлопку своих боксеров, думая о том, что ему хочется сделать, о том, что ему правда хочется сделать. О том, о чём он не может прекратить думать. О том, что _обязательно_ должен помешать себе сделать − на данный момент. Шерлоку хочется накрыть Джона своим телом, целовать его, прижав к матрасу, и овладеть им. Он представляет, что будет чувствовать, двигаясь в его теле. Джон будет возбуждён, очень возбуждён. _Мой Джон._ Джон обнимет его мускулистыми ногами, а он будет слушать, как тот шепчет его имя, умоляя...

− Шерлок?

Поразившись своим фантазиям, Шерлок открывает глаза и видит, что Джон смотрит на него, улыбаясь.

− Надеюсь, ты думал обо мне?

− Доброе утро, Джон, − говорит Шерлок, ощущая как к щекам приливает кровь. − Как ты себя чувствуешь?

− Когда я проснулся, я подумал, что всё это было сном, чёртовым хорошим сном. Но я правда здесь, в твоей постели, и я... − Он смеётся. − Чёрт, я даже не знаю, с чего начать, за исключением того, что... я хочу тебя поцеловать.

− Я тебя не остановлю.

А затем Джон прижимается губами к его губам, и Шерлок чувствует, как пальцы того скользят по волосам. Тепло тела Джона сверху. _Боже!_ Чувственный, но нереализованный эротизм прошлой ночи, счастье ощущать Джона рядом с собой, спать вместе, прикасаться к нему. Этого было достаточно вчера вечером в прохладной темноте. Он был так удивлён и рад ощущать Джона рядом с собой, что этого было достаточно, это было больше того, на что он надеялся.

Но сейчас, в утренних лучах, Джон, толкаясь, его целовал. Это было чертовски реально и очень убедительно.

− Джо-о-он. − Он практически промурлыкал его имя. Это − вопрос, молитва и что-то ещё, что он ждал так долго и что уже не может контролировать. Это его удивляет − то, что он теряет контроль, но Шерлок находит, что его это не волнует.

− Да, Шерлок. Да.

Губы Джона касаются его уха, и эти слова, произнесённые низким голосом, ощущаются на коже как шёлк.

Застонав, Шерлок толкается и меняет позу так, чтобы оказаться сверху. Сжав запястья Джона, он прижимает того к матрасу.

− Я хочу тебя, Джон.

− Я знаю, Шерлок, и я хочу тебя...

Прежде чем тот успевает договорить, Шерлок накрывает его рот своим. У Джона − утренний запах изо рта, но это не имеет значения. Нисколько. Утреннее дыхание Джона замечательно, оно сексуально, оно − всё. Продолжая сжимать запястья Джона, он скользит губами по небритой щеке, целуя линию подбородка и мочку уха. А потом обхватывает её губами.

− Джон, ты знаешь, что я хочу с тобой сделать? Когда-нибудь? Но, надеюсь, что скоро.

− Х-м-м... расскажи мне.

− Я хочу тебя трахнуть. Я хочу вбивать тебя в матрас, я хочу наблюдать за тем, как ты кончишь с моим членом в своей заднице.

− Чёрт, Шерлок, ты не выбираешь выражения. − Он смеётся. − Что, если я скажу, что хочу трахнуть _тебя_?

Услышав это, Шерлок тихо стонет. − Я хотел бы и это.

Он скользит вниз, чтобы взять один из сосков Джона в рот. Он посасывает его до тех пор, пока Джон под ним не пытается выгнуться. Джон хочет пошевелить руками, но Шерлок сжимает их чуть сильнее. Щелкнув языком, он прикусывает сосок, и Джон дёргает бедрами, вжимая свой член в его бедро.

Когда он наконец-то выпускает запястья Джона, чтобы скользнуть руками ниже, тот зарывается пальцами в его волосы, лаская скальп. Это ощущается великолепно, и Шерлок удивляется, откуда Джон узнал, что ему нравится, когда так делают. Он спускается поцелуями к мягкому животу, пока не добирается до головки члена Джона, выглядывающей из-под пояса боксеров.

На головке члена блестит бусинка предэякулята, и Шерлок её слизывает. Она на вкус терпкая и вкусная, и это − часть Джона, поэтому, конечно, ему хочется больше. Он чувствует, как пальцы Джона напрягаются в его волосах, когда стягивает с того боксеры, чтобы выпустить на волю его член. Он толстый и длинный, и Шерлок чувствует, как собственный член дёргается, когда член Джона скользит по его языку и вниз, в горло.

Джон чертыхается, когда Шерлок начинает двигаться.

***

Голова Джона лежит на его плече, а их ноги переплетены под прикрывающими только наполовину простынями. Шерлок курит, и, что удивительно, Джон не возражает против этого. Солнце уже давно взошло, и время для завтрака осталось позади. Шерлок может услышать урчание в животе Джона.

− Я боялся этого, − признаётся Джон.

− Почему?

− Из-за того, что могло бы между нами измениться.

− Ничего не должно изменяться, − убеждает Шерлок, выпуская из рта облачко дыма и наблюдая за тем, как тот поднимается вверх в лучах солнца, перед тем, как рассеяться.

− Я только что кончил в твоё горло, Шерлок. Это было чертовски здорово, и я не думаю, что это у нас − на один раз. По крайней мере, надеюсь, что нет. Но, это просто... ну, у меня было много любовников в моей жизни, и не с одним из них ничего не получилось. То, что есть у нас, наша дружба... мне не нужно говорить тебе, что ты спас мою жизнь.

− А ты спас мою.

− Что я пытаюсь сказать − то, что я не хочу тебя потерять. И если бы мне пришлось выбирать между тем, чтобы мы остались друзьями, или стали любовниками, но потом потерять тебя...

− Джон. Ты не потеряешь меня. − Шерлок целует Джона в лоб. − Я ждал тебя. Я был терпелив, а ты знаешь, что это не моя сильная сторона. Теперь, когда у меня есть ты, я не собираюсь позволить тебе уйти. Мы вместе со всем разберёмся. Я обещаю.

Губы Джона ищут его губы, и мир снова исчезает, когда они концентрируются на ощущении близости, радости близости, кожи на коже, пальцах в волосах, и влажных, горячих губ, на которых всё ещё ощущается вкус спермы.


End file.
